


Пятьдесят Второй

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Het, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Теперь меня зовут Блай, мэм.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Will Save You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304584) by [Kildare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare). 



> Написано для команды [WTF Star Wars 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479798), за бетинг огромное спасибо Tadanori.  
> канон!АУ, вероятный ООС, Блай-центрик, намеренное искажение хронологии Войн клонов, упоминание каноничных и легендарных событий и персонажей, развесистые хэдканоны.   
> ~  
> На самом деле, это очень странный вбоквел к прекрасному [фику Дэй](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8304584).  
> Если вам кажется, что тут слишком много фонового кодекса - вам не кажется.

Для клон-кадета 5052 все в мире было просто и понятно: есть тренировки — на них нужно выкладываться полностью, потому что только лучшие попадут в Великую армию и смогут делать то, для чего их создали; есть правила и приказы — их нужно выполнять, потому что именно так поступают хорошие солдаты; есть братья — они помогут справиться с чем угодно, потому что вместе клоны сильнее, чем по отдельности.

И есть — когда-нибудь будут — генералы. Им нужно подчиняться. Просто — нужно.

Клон-кадет 5052 никогда не спрашивал, почему.

***

Их не учили выполнять приказы, но этого и не требовалось; даже Семерки, которых каминоанцы считали группой риска, а остальные клоны — просто до ужаса упрямыми, всегда делали то, что сказано, хотя и по-своему. Пятьдесят Второй не гордился этим, в конце концов, исполнительность была чертой не приобретенной, а заложенной в них изначально. Но возможность приносить пользу Республике — когда-нибудь потом, в будущем, уже скоро, — и понимание собственной эффективности на поле боя, пусть пока только тренировочном, радовали его по-настоящему.

С Альфой-17 по этому поводу они не сошлись сразу же.

Пятьдесят Второй не знал, сам ли Альфа отобрал его в свою программу подготовки или, как обычно в Типока-сити, все решили результаты тестов, сделанных каминоанцами. Но почему-то даже до знакомства с Альфой готов был поставить на второй вариант. И оказался прав.

— Независимость, — говорил Альфа, расхаживая по невысокому помосту тренировочного зала; четыре шага вправо, поворот, четыре шага влево, и снова. Пятьдесят Второй гадал, когда же ему надоест. 

— Независимость, — повторил он еще раз, — вот что отличает хороших солдат от всех остальных. 

— А раньше он утверждал, что хорошие — это те, кто выжил, — фыркнул стоявший между Пятьдесят Вторым и кем-то из Двоек светловолосый Семерка, номер которого Пятьдесят Второй никак не мог запомнить.

— Давно в наряде не был? — почти не разжимая губ шепнул Двойка, а Альфа с помоста посмотрел на них и улыбнулся хищной и злой улыбкой, напомнившей Пятьдесят Второму оскал нексу, а потом негромко, но очень отчетливо произнес:

— КК-7567, выйти из строя. 

Семерка — Шестьдесят Седьмой, точно! — сделал шаг вперед.

— Сэр?

— Простая мысль, что для хорошего солдата могут быть важны сразу два качества — и даже больше, представляешь, кадет? — в твоей голове не укладывается? 

— Нет, сэр! 

— «Нет, сэр» что? 

— Укладываются, сэр! Неверно понял вопрос сразу, сэр!

Альфа смерил Шестьдесят Седьмого сердитым взглядом и устало проговорил:

— Возвращайся в строй, кадет. А после окончания занятий поможешь Девяносто Девятому с уборкой. Жестянки, оружие — все на тебе, понял?

— Так точно, сэр, — спокойно и вроде бы даже весело ответил Шестьдесят Седьмой.

— И напарника своего прихвати, а то он что-то слишком довольный.

Пятьдесят Второй подобрался, но справа, оттуда, где стоял навытяжку Двойка, уже неслось «Да, сэр!», четкое, громкое и без намека на недовольство. Напарники, надо же. У Пятьдесят Второго к пятому тренировочному дню под началом Альфы не появилось даже постоянного спарринг-партнера; он хорошо действовал в одиночку, — это и сам Альфа говорил, хотя совсем другими словами, — но оказываясь в связке с кем-то, особенно из независимых, задиристых Семерок, Пятьдесят Второй терялся и никак не мог найти способ нормально работать в паре. Может быть, ему не хватало четкой иерархии или проработанного, детального плана. «Или мозгов, — подумал Пятьдесят Второй. — Не настолько катастрофично, как Шестьдесят Седьмому, но...». 

— Приказы, — продолжил прерванную мысль Альфа, снова вышагивая по помосту, — нужны для того, чтобы определять вашу конечную цель. Захватить высоту, снять осаду с планеты, неважно, масштаб бывает разный. Но ни один приказ не может указать вам, как именно этой цели достичь. Генералы — могут, но они не всегда будут рядом, и не всегда их опыт будет более ценным, чем ваш.

Каминоанка, неподвижно стоявшая позади Альфы на протяжении всего занятия, тихо произнесла что-то — Пятьдесят Второй не услышал слов, но, кажется, сказанное Альфе не понравилось: тот раздраженно отмахнулся, не поворачиваясь к ней лицом, а потом заговорил снова, резким, злым голосом:

— С сегодняшнего дня тесты на физподготовку и совместимость окончены. Вас ждет цикл флэш-тренировок в группах, парах и поодиночке, и итоговое полевое испытание. Пройдете — отправитесь на службу Республике, и не как рядовые, а как офицеры. Завалите — ну, что ж, Девяносто Девятому помощники всегда нужны.

***

Флэш-тренировки пришлось отложить. Их выдернули на Джеонозис неожиданно; удивлены были все: клоны, их наставники и, казалось, даже сами каминоанцы: по их плоским невыразительным лицам нельзя было ничего прочесть, но Пятьдесят Второй почти не сомневался, они тоже взволнованы. Сам он чувствовал только радость и возбуждение: клоны учились долго, очень долго, и теперь наконец настало время показать все, что они умеют, продемонстрировать, насколько их армия полезна Республике.

Страшно Пятьдесят Второму не было. Совсем.

***

Когда отряд Пятьдесят Второго уже стоял на залитой дождем посадочной площадке Типока-сити, ожидая, пока канонерки, которые доставят их на республиканский крейсер, преодолеют шторм, в дверях тренировочного комплекса появился Альфа. Недовольный, хмурый, он прошел мимо выстроившихся в колонны клонов, встал перед ними и зачем-то приказал снять шлемы.

Послушались все. 

— Вас растили как элитных солдат, — Альфа заложил руки за спину; вода стекала по его тяжелой каме, по броне, по лицу — он не пытался укрыться, даже не моргал, будто не замечая этого. Гул снижавшихся канонерок стал громче, гуще, платформа мелко завибрировала, но Альфа договорил, не сходя с места и не повышая голоса: — Как солдат, способных выполнить любую боевую задачу. Помните об этом. 

Слитное, оглушительное «Дассэр» на мгновение перекрыло шум дождя и рев двигателей республиканских транспортов.

***

Джеонозис показал: насчет любой задачи Альфа ошибался.

— Пятьдесят Второй, обходи справа, — голос Шестьдесят Седьмого едва пробивался сквозь помехи на линии.

Пятьдесят Второй рассеянно подумал, что еще немного, и жуки смогут наконец заглушить связь, выстрелил в последний раз и, сунув ставший бесполезным бластер в кобуру, быстро наклонился и поднял с земли винтовку. Картридж с батареей оказались полными. Повезло. 

— Справа, ранкорья мать! Шевелитесь, на вас сейчас выскочит целый отряд этих жестянок.

— Шевелимся, — Пятьдесят Второй свернул в почти незаметный проход, еще более узкий, чем главное ущелье, замыкая группу из восьми человек — все, что осталось от его взвода. — Давай, Семерка, выведи нас отсюда, нам надо обратно на арену.

— Переживаешь, что Тридцать Восьмой закончит с жуками без тебя? — Шестьдесят Седьмой, кажется, смеялся, — я бы на твоем месте не стал волноваться, тут на всех хватит. Тем более, что с арены они уже свалили. Тридцать Восьмой с друзьями, не жуки.

— Семерка.

— Ладно, — зачастил он в комлинк, — двигайтесь прямо, через клик будет развилка, там дважды налево, потом пройдете насквозь через пещеру. Если карта не врет, вылезете прямо рядом с клетками дружелюбных зверушек, которые сейчас бегают по арене. Не уверен, что проход свободен, но тебя же не надо учить пользоваться детонаторами, правда?

— Как Двойка тебя терпит только, все время болтаешь, — фыркнул Пятьдесят Второй и, на мгновение переключившись на общий канал, повторил маршрут бегущим впереди него. — Или ты у него вместо тренировки на выдержку? — он снова вернулся на канал Шестьдесят Седьмого; быстро ставшая привычной беззлобная перепалка здорово успокаивала нервы.

— Он просто знает, что я умный и ответственный, а еще... — закончить фразу Шестьдесят Седьмой не успел; в наушнике прогремели выстрелы, потом что-то хлопнуло, взорвалось — Пятьдесят Второй на мгновение оглох даже несмотря на сниженную акустической системой громкость, — и канал Шестьдесят Седьмого замолчал. На линии зашипели помехи.

Пятьдесят Второй оглянулся, не сбавляя шага: в нескольких кликах севернее их ущелья, ровно в том месте, где в наспех зачищенной от жуков башне, прилепившейся к скале, еще минуту назад находился один из хоть как-то работавших координационных пунктов, в небо поднималось облако густого черного дыма.

Он выругался себе под нос на дикой смеси хаттского и мандо’а, перехватил поудобнее словно бы потяжелевшую на несколько килограмм винтовку и побежал еще быстрее, подгоняя засмотревшихся на взрыв парней. 

Вести их к арене теперь было некому.

***

Синекожая джедайка, прижавшаяся спиной к выступу скалы, отчаянно крутила мечом, отбивая выстрелы бластеров. Одновременно это не позволяло подобраться к ней на расстояние удара четверым жукам в нелепых, но, кажется, прочных панцирях. Пятьдесят Второй, вышедший из тоннеля под ареной Петранаки последним, легко снял одного. Со вторым и третьим вышло хуже, но помогли парни, во время броска через ущелье успевшие подобрать новое оружие взамен своему, с расстрелянными картриджами. Четвертый жук упал на утоптанный песок арены с дырой от выстрела сепаратистского дроида в голове.

Восемьдесят Первый, присвистнув, посмотрел на джедайку:

— Красиво. Парни, видели как она выстрел отбила? 

— Заткнись и займись делом, — посоветовал Пятьдесят Второй, прокатив по песку последнюю ЭМИ-гранату так, что та легко проскочила внутрь защитного поля дроидеки: — Тут жестянок еще полно. 

— Есть, сэр. 

Восемьдесят Первый шутливо отсалютовал ему бластером, прицелился — и упал, неловко взмахнув руками и выронив оружие.

— Восемьдесят Первый, эй! — Пятьдесят Второй выстрелил в приближающегося к нему дроида, еще дважды — в подходивших к джедайке, которая теперь, двигаясь будто в танце, пыталась приблизиться к оставшейся дроидеке, и, припадая к земле, бросился к Восемьдесят Первому.

— Все, — Шестнадцатый остановил его, не позволив подойти слишком близко, и утянул под прикрытие наполовину разрушенного каменного столпа. — Он мертв, слышишь, Пятерка? Надо идти дальше. 

Восемьдесят Первый лежал совсем рядом, на песке. Стоило только руку протянуть — и можно было коснуться, толкнуть в бок, позвать. «Он бы встал, наверное, он всегда вставал», — подумал Пятьдесят Второй, ощутив, как на секунду сжалось что-то в груди и неприятно, тяжело стало дышать. А потом поднялся, не обращая внимания на бормотавшего бесполезные слова утешения Шестнадцатого, и выглянул из-за столпа.

Дроидов на арене больше не было. Остались только части, куски металла, неровные, обугленные и дымящиеся — и джедайка, державшая в руках все еще активированный меч. 

Пятьдесят Второй хотел что-то сказать ей, «отличная работа, мэм» или просто «спасибо», он и сам точно не понял, но в момент, когда он коснулся рукой шлема, чтобы стащить его с головы, ожил комлинк.

— Пятерка, Пятерка, — кто-то надрывно и хрипло закашлялся, — Пятерка, слышишь меня?

Не может быть. Пятьдесят Второй узнал голос, но не поверил: посмотрел на застывшего столбом Шестнадцатого, на Две Восьмерки, задравшего голову к желтому небу, на растерянную, выключившую наконец меч джедайку, подошедшую к ним, и только потом, громко, ясно, перекрывая шум помех, сказал:

— Слышу тебя, Шестьдесят Седьмой. Где ты?

***

Шестьдесят Седьмого они вытаскивали из-под завала вместе.

Пятьдесят Второй после разговора с ним углядел наконец на внутришлемном дисплее слабо и редко мигающую красным иконку — жизненные показатели Шестьдесят Седьмого падали, но шансы еще оставались, главное поспешить, — и успел только махнуть: туда, мол. Джедайка кивнула и огромными, невозможными для обычного человека прыжками понеслась к едва видневшейся у скалы вдалеке груде обломков — всему, что осталось от координационного пункта.

— Бегом, парни, — скомандовал, оправившись от удивления, Пятьдесят Второй, — там Шестьдесят Седьмого завалило.

Все семеро оставшихся от его группы клонов побежали в указанном направлении. 

Когда они добрались до бывшего координационного пункта, то обнаружили, что джедайка неподвижно стоит, обратившись лицом к дымящимся развалинам и вытянув вперед руку, а в воздухе вокруг нее висят большие, тяжелые даже на вид металлические обломки и огромные каменные валуны.

Пятьдесят Второй вскинул кулак, останавливая парней, и, дождавшись, пока часть обломков, повинуясь небрежному жесту джедайки, рухнет на землю в нескольких метрах от места, где они стояли, обратился к ней:

— Отряд «Дзета» поступает под ваше командование, сэр, — он замялся на мгновение, а потом, поколебавшись, все-таки добавил: — Мэм.

— Мэм подойдет, — ее губы чуть изогнулись, обозначая улыбку, — меня зовут Эйла Секура, теперь, видимо, генерал Секура, и если ваши люди... — она тоже сделала паузу, пытаясь, кажется, угадать, как к нему обращаться, и Пятьдесят Второй решил облегчить ей задачу.

— Просто КК-5052, мэм. Рядовой, как и остальные, — он махнул рукой на парней, замерших в ожидании дальнейших приказов позади него. 

Генерал Секура поморщилась, словно ей было неприятно это слышать; Пятьдесят Второй озадаченно смотрел на нее, радуясь, что его лицо сейчас скрыто визором шлема. Ей не понравился номер? Или то, что рядовой взял на себя командование? Или, может, Пятьдесят Второй, сам того не заметив, нарушил устав? Он попытался объясниться:

— Наш лейтенант погиб при высадке и большая часть отряда тоже, так что я...

Она резко кивнула, обрывая его; синие лекку дернулись в такт движению.

— Мэм?

— Ты все сделал верно, — генерал Секура снова взглянула на Пятьдесят Второго, посмотрела прямо в глаза, и он почему-то подумал, что визор шлема ей совсем не помеха, — а теперь давай вытащим твоего друга и остальных. Я буду поднимать самые большие обломки и постараюсь удержать другие от обрушения. Задача вашего отряда — разобрать более мелкие и помочь выбраться выжившим.

— Вас понял, мэм, — Пятьдесят Второй сделал знак парням; Шестнадцатый и другие тут же подступили к завалу, начиная работать. — Мэм, разрешите вопрос?

Она снова кивнула, на этот раз уже мягче.

— Вы сказали «остальных»? Шестьдесят Се... КК-7567 там не один?

— Я чувствую пятерых, рядовой. Все живы. 

Пятьдесят Второму хотелось поговорить с генералом еще, спросить, как она поняла, что там именно пять, ни больше ни меньше, и что они живы — сейчас это автоматически приравнивалось к «они в порядке», успеть бы выкопать, а там меддроиды сделают свое дело; Пятьдесят Второму хотелось многого, но вокруг, хотя основная линия сражения и продвинулась далеко вперед, оставив их в относительном покое, шел бой, а у Шестьдесят Седьмого и других, оказавшихся под завалом, мог в любую минуту закончиться воздух. 

«Генерал отдала приказ, — мысленно сказал он себе. — Выполняй уже». 

И, закрепив винтовку за спиной, шагнул к завалу.

***

Работать пришлось долго. Проблема была не в неподъемной тяжести обломков — генерал Секура справлялась с ними играючи, отбрасывая далеко назад с помощью Силы, а некрупные камни и куски металла клоны перетаскивали сами, отлично обходясь без гравиплатформ и спасательных дроидов. Гораздо сильнее работу замедляли взрывы, то и дело раздававшиеся на арене Петранаки. Земля дрожала, и устоявшее во время первой атаки основание башни, в которой располагался координационный пункт, грозило рассыпаться окончательно. Это было опасно: обломки могли погрести под собой не только замолчавшего и больше не выходившего на связь Шестьдесят Седьмого, но и остатки отряда «Дзета». Генерал бы, наверное, выбралась, подумал Пятьдесят Второй, чувствуя одновременно смущение и радость — она бы не стала, ни за что. Он не так много знал о джедаях, но того, что увидел сегодня, сейчас, было достаточно: генерал Секура действительно ценила любую жизнь и не ставила свою выше чужих. Она бы не стала спасаться одна, но теоретически, если позволить себе на минутку предположить, представить — она бы смогла. Выбраться то есть. Если что.

Пятьдесят Второй поймал себя на желании озадаченно поскрести в затылке; не мешайся шлем — обязательно бы так и сделал. Он привык, что во время миссий мысли были заняты только текущими задачами. Целями, способами обнаружения, устранения или спасения — в зависимости от приказов, расчетом оптимального пути наступления и отхода в зависимости от местности — в общем, чем-то, связанным с боем, с войной. Тренировки и сидение за учебниками не прошли даром, он знал, как должен действовать, что просчитывать и о чем думать, вот только сейчас ничего не выходило. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое: думалось о генерале, оказавшейся совсем не такой, как он думал, и о бездарном, бессмысленном планировании битвы — Пятьдесят Второй не был лучшим в стратегии и тактике, но даже он мог сходу предложить три варианта, которые бы привели к меньшим потерям. А еще вспоминался Восемьдесят Первый — они и не слишком дружили вроде, точно не так, как Шестьдесят Седьмой со своим Двойкой, но почему-то его смерть оказалась для Пятьдесят Второго особенно важной, не такой, как смерти остальных парней; может потому, что случилась, когда он уже поверил — все, выбрались. Смогли. 

Не смогли. Бывает. Много раз будет еще.

Надо привыкать. 

От собственных мыслей его отвлек Шестнадцатый. Откатив в сторону очередной тускло-рыжий, как и все вокруг, камень, он вдруг замер, будто прислушиваясь, а потом, поднеся внешний комлинк к шлему, сердито проговорил:

— Вас понял, Тридцать Восьмой. Ответ отрицательный, у нас тут раненые под завалом. Что значит как попали, ранкорья мать, ты не знаешь, как под завал попадают? 

Пятьдесят Второй изумленно посмотрел на него, — Шестнадцатый, обычно спокойный и невозмутимый, на его памяти не орал никогда, даже ругался во время тренировок как-то тихо и беззлобно, а тут... Он покачал головой и прикоснулся к переключателю частот на шлеме, пытаясь найти ту, на которой передавал сообщение Тридцать Восьмой. 

Нашел. И чуть не оглох — не от голоса Тридцать Восьмого, а от канонады выстрелов и грохота взрывов, звучавших на его фоне. 

— Да нет у нас медтранспортов, крифф тебя побери, — что-то просвистело, зашипели помехи, но Тридцать Восьмой почти сразу же вернулся в эфир: — Что хотите делайте, но через 30 стандартных общая эвакуация с точки; пробиваться будете с боем, координаты высылаю. Не успеете — свалим без вас. 

— Вас понял, — повторил Шестнадцатый, и, переключившись на общий канал «Дзеты», сказал: — Через 30 минут эвакуация. Надо успеть. 

— Успеем, — Пятьдесят Второй и правда был в этом уверен; мертвые клоны — его мертвые братья — лежали повсюду, и он не собирался так просто оставлять живых. Судя по взгляду, которым его наградила генерал Секура, как и они, видимо, получившая координаты точки эвакуации, она тоже не собиралась их бросать.

— Быстрее, «Дзета», — ее команда звучала как просьба. — Двое там, кажется, потеряли сознание.

Они успели. Хроно Пятьдесят Второго пискнуло, сообщая о том, что у них осталась ровно минута, когда Две Восьмерки, ругаясь как десяток Альф одновременно, вытащил последнего из остававшихся под завалом — потрепанного, но вроде бы относительно целого Шестьдесят Седьмого.

Тот откашлялся, кое-как встал на ноги, стащил с головы шлем, весь покрытый мелкой рыжей пылью, и, осмотрев вмятины на нем, заявил:

— Броня нормальная. Держит.

Пятьдесят Второй, Шестнадцатый и Две Восьмерки расхохотались — хрипло, лающе, так, что сухой горячий воздух сразу обжег горло, и смеялись до тех пор, пока смотревшая на них с улыбкой генерал Секура не напомнила, что нужно поторопиться, если они хотят вовремя добраться до точки эвакуации.

***

— Убьет меня Двойка, — грустно вздохнул Шестьдесят Седьмой, прижимая правый локоть к боку, где, как помнил Пятьдесят Второй, был приклеен большой бакта-пластырь. — Вот вернется со своего секретного задания и сразу убьет.

— За что? — спросил Пятьдесят Второй, больше для порядка, чем из интереса. 

Разговаривать было лень. Он догрыз кубик рациона, так и не ощутив вкуса, — из флимси их делают, что ли? — и, вытянув ноги, прислонился затылком к прохладной дюрастиловой переборке. 

Сидевший напротив Шестьдесят Седьмой не стал отвечать, только улыбнулся, зачем-то подмигнув ему, и прикрыл глаза — вроде как заснул. Пятьдесят Второй подождал несколько минут и, услышав ровное негромкое сопение, завистливо вздохнул: к нему сон не шел, хотя упускать возможность отдохнуть было жалко. Времени, требуемого на гиперпрыжок от Джеонозиса до Камино как раз бы хватило, чтобы восстановить силы. 

Пятьдесят Второй надеялся, что в Типока-сити они не задержатся. Подхватят подкрепление взамен погибшим на Джеонозисе — и можно возвращаться на фронт; война только началась, и Пятьдесят Второй должен был участвовать в ней. Именно для этого его создали. 

Какая-то часть его будто до сих пор оставалась на сухой, покрытой рыжей пылью планете. Пятьдесят Второй слышал вокруг себя гул канонерок, видел ровные, одинаковые, еще совсем белые шлемы парней из его отряда... Потом эти шлемы сминались, обгорали, дымились, простреленные насквозь, разлетались на части вместе с остальными доспехами, вместе с теми, кто был внутри. Пятьдесят Второй помнил каждую секунду с момента аварийной высадки из подбитой канонерки до самой эвакуации и проигрывал в голове одну ситуацию за другой, пытаясь найти собственные ошибки и придумать, как их можно было исправить.

Когда он вспомнил про Восемьдесят Первого, в груди отчего-то неприятно потянуло — точно так же, как на Джеонозисе. Пятьдесят Второй часто заморгал, провел пальцами по щеке, вытирая влагу, и нахмурился; что-то не то было с его эмоциональными реакциями, он до сих пор ощущал неправильность этой потери, будто в лице Восемьдесят Первого для него воплотились вообще все братья, убитые сегодня жуками и сепаратистскими дроидами. 

— Смерть за Республику достойная, — сказал себе Пятьдесят Второй. — Правильная.

— Смерть тяжело считать правильной, — прозвучал совсем рядом знакомый голос. 

Пятьдесят второй поднял взгляд на генерала Секуру, неслышно подошедшую к нему, и кивнул:

— Наверное, мэм. Вам виднее.

Она не стала спорить и внешне осталась спокойной, только резко, будто бы негодующе, дернулись лекку. Пятьдесят Второй снова почувствовал себя неуютно, как и в тот раз, когда назвал генералу Секуре свой личный номер, и это чувство ему не понравилось. 

— Мэм, — он поднялся на ноги, готовый уйти, но генерал Секура положила руку ему на плечо — Пятьдесят Второму показалось, что он даже сквозь пластоидную броню на мгновение ощутил тепло ее ладони, — и мягко, словно пытаясь сгладить возникшую неловкость, произнесла:

— Ты хорошо справился там, внизу. Не ушел без своих людей. 

Людей. Не клонов.

Пятьдесят Второй не знал, что на это ответить, и не понимал, должен ли.

— Я никогда не принимала участия в таких огромных битвах, — генерал Секура сделала вид, что не заметила его неловкости, оглянулась и просто села на пол, скрестив ноги. Пятьдесят Второму осталось только сесть рядом, стараясь отодвинуться чуть подальше и не задеть ее грязными доспехами, до сих пор покрытыми пылью.

— Я тоже. И нигде не был, кроме Камино. У нас были тренировки, на которых мы как бы оказывались на других планетах, но симулятор — совсем не то. В жизни все по-другому.

Она снова посмотрела на него — и на этот раз на Пятьдесят Втором не оказалось шлема с непрозрачным визором, способным спрятать лицо от ее взгляда. Он был прямым, проницательным — генерал Секура видела его насквозь, по крайней мере, так думал Пятьдесят Второй, но, раз она до сих пор разговаривала с ним, наверное, увиденное не вызывало у нее отторжения и неприязни; во всяком случае, он надеялся на это.

— Те пятеро, которых мы забрали из-под развалин, — генерал Секура кивнула в сторону все еще дремавшего Шестьдесят Седьмого, — одного я вижу, он устал, но в порядке, а где остальные?

— В медотсеке, мэм. Им пришлось хуже, а Шестьдесят Седьмой у нас крепкий парень, и упрямый, точно айва.

Она весело, звонко рассмеялась; Пятьдесят Второй смотрел, словно зачарованный, как изгибаются в улыбке ее губы, как подрагивают перевитые кожаными лентами лекку. Генерал Секура была красива, очень, он никогда не видел таких красивых прежде: голограммы твилек и человеческих женщин, которые парни находили в голонете, по сравнению с ней казались куда более откровенными, даже вызывающими. Пятьдесят Второй помнил, что ему было приятно на них смотреть, но совсем по-другому.

— Шестьдесят Седьмой? — переспросила генерал Секура, и Пятьдесят Второй ощутил, как по щекам и шее ползет жаркий темно-красный румянец. Говорили, что джедаи умеют читать чужие мысли, и если она поняла, о чем он думал... 

Генерал Секура тронула его за руку:

— Ты в порядке? Я ощущаю смущение. 

— Прошу прощения, мэм. Никогда не разговаривал с настоящим джедаем, — Пятьдесят Второй решил, что сказать часть правды сейчас вполне допустимо; он не солгал и не утаил никакой важной информации, а раскрывать генералу все карты — что ж, если она спросит напрямую, он ответит.

— День открытий, — она прикрыла глаза. — Жаль, что по большей части несчастливых.

— Нас создали для войны, — пожал плечами Пятьдесят Второй, снова обратив внимание на непонятный и нервный жест ее лекку, последовавший за его словами. — А про Шестьдесят Седьмого, если вам интересно, мэм, — он дождался подтверждающего кивка, — называть друг друга по номерам долго и не всегда удобно, поэтому мы придумали что-то вроде прозвищ. 

— КК-7567, — задумчиво повторила она. — Две последние цифры номера?

— Чаще всего. Или первая цифра серии. Ну, Семерка, Двойка, Пятерка.

— Вот как, — генерал Секура взглянула на него с любопытством. — А ты, значит, Пятьдесят Второй, верно?

— Так точно, мэм. 

Пятьдесят Второй хотел встать и отдать честь, но в последний момент удержался и просто улыбнулся, тепло и искренне. Генерал Секура усмехнулась:

— Так гораздо лучше. 

Почти сразу после этого она поднялась и ушла, поблагодарив Пятьдесят Второго за хорошую службу на Джеонозисе, а он до конца полета сидел, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, и думал, что слышать свое прозвище, произнесенное голосом генерала Секуры, ему понравилось. Даже слишком.

***

— Блай.

Он отреагировал не сразу. Не привык еще, что вместо номера и прозвища у него есть имя, настоящее, как у обычных людей; никто из них не привык, на самом деле, и даже Шестьдесят Седьмой, ставший Рексом, периодически, забываясь, все-таки называл его Пятеркой. 

Блай отзывался.

— Типока вызывает Блая, Типока вызывает Блая, прием! 

Улыбающийся во все лицо Бакара пихнул его локтем в бок. Блай поморщился, двинул его в ответ по уху — не сильно, так, профилактически. Чтобы не задавался.

— Чего тебе?

Бакара беззлобно фыркнул и потер слегка покрасневшее ухо.

— Мне, между прочим, ничего. Вот скормит тебя Альфа айвам вместо полевого испытания — будешь знать. Хватай шлем и пошли, сейчас распределение начнется.

...конечно, ни на какую войну они до сих пор не попали. Точнее, попали, но далеко не все. Большая часть клонов вообще не возвращалась на Камино, их отправили на открывшиеся сразу в нескольких местах фронты, а Блай, Рекс, Бакара и другие оказались в учебке. Дни наполнились бесконечными изматывающими тренировками и ором Альфы, который с каждым вращением становился все более невыносимым.

Зато вот, имена им придумал, ухмыльнулся Блай, идя следом за Бакарой по белоснежным коридорам. Отличное достижение, за два-то стандартных месяца.

Точных условий финального испытания никто не знал. Ходили слухи, что «полевым» оно называется только чтобы запутать кадетов, и что на самом деле никакой миссии вне Камино не будет, а будет только симулятор реальности, один из тех, к которым они давным-давно привыкли на флэш-тренировках. Наверное, обсуждались и еще какие-то версии, Блай этим не интересовался. Ему, если честно, было плевать; главное — пройти испытание, получить результаты всех тестов и отправиться наконец на настоящую войну. Он завидовал своим братьям, которые сражались против сепов, пока Блай расстреливал из бластера дроидов, отвечавших ему только паралитическими зарядами.

Блай был готов; все они — Коди, Рекс, Бакара, Эппо, Гри и другие, прошедшие отбор и собиравшиеся стать клон-офицерами Великой армии Республики, были давно готовы. Но Альфа упрямился, хмурил брови, укладывал одного за другим на упругие тренировочные маты, сходясь с ними в рукопашной, и говорил:

— Рано.

Он бы и сейчас сказал, Блай почему-то не сомневался в этом, но больше медлить не получалось — из какого-то там сенатского комитета, название которого точно содержало слова «чрезвычайный» и «военный», пришел прямой приказ: «В течение трех стандартных суток отправить клон-капитанов и клон-коммандеров из стратегического резерва в места несения службы». Альфа, скрипя зубами, вынужден был приказ выполнять.

Правда, недовольство этим демонстрировал до последнего. Блай, стоя в тренировочном зале рядом с остальными клонами, дошедшими до конца учебного курса, думал, что завидует его упорству. Чуть-чуть. Иногда. В каком-то смысле. 

— Я говорил вам, что вы способны справиться с любой боевой задачей, — Альфа стоял, уткнувшись взглядом в датапад, но говорил четко, уверенно и даже сердито. — Теперь, если вы, конечно, не облажаетесь в самый последний момент и не завалите финальный тест, я так и быть, в это поверю. 

Кто-то из стоявших позади Блая зашептал неразборчиво и присвистнул. 

— Келлер, — Альфа все еще смотрел в датапад, но, казалось, ему и не нужно было видеть, он различал своих подопечных по голосу. — Еще один звук, и твоим тестом будет очищение всех освежителей без помощи дроидов. Справишься — оставлю в помощниках у Девяносто Девятого, нет — найдем тебе не такое достойное занятие, понял меня?

Преувеличенно бодрое «Так точно, сэр!» раздалось сразу же, едва Альфа успел договорить. Келлер, похоже, здорово впечатлился.

Альфа тем временем продолжал:

— Те, кого я называю, выходят на посадочную платформу 3-FT, там вас будет ждать транспорт. Отправляемся сразу же после окончания распределения. Вопросы?

Вопросов не было.

***

Свое испытание Блай практически не помнил.

Позже когда он думал об этом, ему казалось, что планета, на которой его высадили, была похожа на Джеонозис: такой же мелкий рыжевато-красный песок, горячий ветер, скалы с узкими, глубокими ущельями. В памяти осталось тепло, временами переходившее в ослепительный жар, усталость, жажда — горло пересыхало все время, но в рюкзаке нашлась только одна фляга с водой и нужно было экономить, — а еще солнце, огромное, зависшее в небе, бьющее в глаза. 

Задача казалось простой: дождаться наступления ночи, найти вход в подземное поселение и проникнуть в него, забрать связного, вместе с ним выбраться в точку встречи, не подвергая опасности ни связного, ни гражданских; на Джеонозисе было хуже, гораздо хуже, и он справился, но там были его братья, и упрямый, будто отказавшийся умирать на первой миссии Рекс, и генерал Секура. 

Здесь не было никого. 

День длился, и длился, и длился, растягивался бесконечно, как разогретый на походной горелке подсластитель из стандартного рациона. А когда солнце начало садиться и температура воздуха резко упала, заставив Блая почувствовать себя чуть бодрее, из-за скальной гряды на севере вышли сеповские дроиды. 

Два отряда, вот это Блай запомнил накрепко. Два отряда жестянок, от которых он сначала прятался, потом стрелял, потом бежал и стрелял снова, пока не кончились заряды в бластерах. И только остановившись в какой-то пещере и подумав, что все, отступать уже действительно некуда, Блай обнаружил наконец вход в тоннель, который вместо подземного города и связного привел его к фабрике по производству дроидов.

Там работали жуки. И даже люди какие-то вроде бы входили и выходили из цеха. Насчет людей Блай не был уверен, они могли оказаться гражданскими, могли оказаться вообще никак не связанными с сепаратистами, или, того хуже, пленными, но рисковать и выяснять, как все на самом деле, у Блая времени не было.

— Сеповские дроиды, — прошептал Блай, доставая из рюкзака ударопрочный чехол с неприкосновенным запасом термодетонаторов. — Сеповская фабрика. Война.

Уговаривать себя пришлось не слишком долго.

Фабрику он взорвал. А после этого был грохот и пламя, и глупое механическое «Понял-понял», превратившееся в «по-о-он-я-а-л» и почти сразу стихшее. Блай бежал к поверхности, не разбирая дороги, чувствуя только, как суматошно колотится в груди сердце, и как мешаются потяжелевшие разом на несколько килограммов доспехи. 

К точке эвакуации он, насквозь провонявший гарью, выбрался минута в минуту.

— Не думал, что пластоид пахнет, — хмыкнул забиравший его лично Альфа, когда увидел, как Блай, все еще оглушенный и едва передвигающий ноги, бредет к нему, закинув трофейную бластерную винтовку на плечо. 

— Связной, — прохрипел Блай, облизнув потрескавшиеся губы. — Где связной?

— Не было никакого связного. Залезай, — Альфа приглашающе махнул рукой, стоя возле открытого люка шаттла.

— Как не было?

Больше всего на свете Блаю хотелось сесть на утоптанный песок — и остаться так. 

«Просто усталость, — сказал он себе. — Обезвоживание, нервное истощение, недосып. Стим, каф — и все пройдет».

— Стим, каф — и все пройдет, — произнес Альфа, будто прочитав его мысли. — Забудь про связного, финальный тест ты сдал. Поздравляю, коммандер. И шевелись давай, твой генерал тебя уже заждался. 

Генерал. Блай растянул рот в ухмылке; кожа на губе лопнула, из трещины начала сочиться кровь. Он машинально, даже не обратив внимания, слизнул ее, и впервые за этот долгий-долгий день почувствовал что-то, похожее на радость. Генерал — это было хорошо.

***

Через двое стандартных суток он уже был на Корусанте и приветствовал, стоя навытяжку, своего нового генерала и новый корпус, выстроившийся в ожидании отправки на Фелуцию на посадочной площадке рядом с казармами.

— Добро пожаловать в 327-й звездный корпус, Пятьдесят Второй, — генерал Секура тепло улыбнулась ему.

Он отдал честь, а потом тихо-тихо, так, чтобы слышала только она, сказал:

— Теперь меня зовут Блай, мэм. 

— Добро пожаловать в 327-й звездный корпус, коммандер Блай, — повторила генерал Секура.

Блай несмело улыбнулся ей в ответ.


End file.
